Desliz en una palabra
by ariadonechan
Summary: Historia fail de hechos reales. Intento de comedia mala. Relación rusiaxespaña con escena SUBIDA de tono, que no llega a haber nada. Y no sé qué más decir


Buenas~ Vengo aquí a dejar esta historia fail de hechos reales. Sí, toca pensar:¿Y qué diablos pasa con el fic de "¡Inglaterra deja ya tu magia!"? Pues ya le tengo escrito, pero en una hoja, por lo que lo tengo que pasar (espero que pronto). Ams... Aclaraciones:a) Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz y los personajes que aparecen le pertenecen menos: María=Madrid~Leo=CastillayLeón~Mateo=Castilla laMancha~Nathalie=París~Patricia=Asturias~Carlos=Cantabria~Ernesto=Extremadura~César=Canarias~Melisa=Melilla~Cristian=Ceuta. Muchos de ellos sólo mención, tranquilos. Medvedev es el presidente ruso. Bueno, me callo y les dejo la historia que para mi gusto es algo fail. Posee inicio de lemon, pero no se ve nada. -Da botón- 3-2-1-0:

* * *

><p>Aquel día la casa española se despertó con normalidad: Mateo preparaba el desayuno, Leo se encontraba dormitando en el sofá del gran salón, María despertaba a su padre, Antonio, a patadas; pues lo que decía, un día normal en la casa de los Carriedo. Una media hora más tarde en la cual había dado tiempo al leonense a despertarse y desayunar, al manchego a recibir un ataque de la madrileña con pan pues ya había bajado del cuarto de su padre, y al mayor a por fin vestirse y bajar a la cocina donde sus hijos habían montado una tomatina con el desayuno.<p>

-¿Pero qué…?-exclamó Antonio por tal pocilga que estaban montando las comunidades, que parecían no percatarse del aura peligrosa que cubría al español. -¿¡Pero qué demonios estáis haciendo vosotros tres en la cocina!-exclama otra vez, ahora bastante más serio y amenazante, consiguiendo la atención de los menores.

- P-Papá-dijeron los tres a la vez, mientras empezaban a temblar. Tenían pavor cuando su padre entraba en modo conquistador.

Mientras que los otros rezaban para sus adentros a Dios para seguir con vida, Antonio pasó a la cocina, bebió de un trago una taza de café que estaba preparada en su silla, cogió una tostada que se había salvado de la catástrofe y miró a sus hijos.

-Me voy que tengo una rueda de prensa con Zp y Medvedev - cogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina - Espero que, para cuando vuelva, que será la hora de la comida, ya hayan limpiado todo el estropicio, porque si no, las consecuencias serán nefastas.- y dicho esto último se fue a la puerta principal y se fue, dejando en la casa a sus tres hijos temblando como gelatinas.

Una vez fuera de casa se dirigió al vehículo que le llevaría a la reunión, en la cual vería a Rusia, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no le veía pues tenía mucho papeleo en casa y no podía ir a visitarle.

Por fin llegó al edificio donde se realizaría la reunión, trataba de que una compañía rusa quería comprar el 20% de Repsol español, por lo que tenía entendido. Entró y buscó a su jefe, que estaba mirando unos papeles; se acercó a él y esperaron a que fuese la hora acordada para negociar.

Pasada una media hora se dirigieron a hacer las negociaciones, fueron 2 horas, 2 horas en las que Antonio no se enteró de nada, pero es que nada es nada, nada. Estuvo más ocupado haciendo "cositas" con Rusia bajo la mesa, sus jefes parecieron no enterarse así que estuvieron haciendo lo mismo durante ese tiempo, ya que cuando les preguntaban algo les respondían con respuestas neutrales, pues estaban más a lo suyo.

Terminada la reunión, se dirigieron a la sala donde la prensa les esperaba para la rueda de prensa.

Se sentó al lado del ruso de ojos violetas mientras sus presidentes se ponían al micrófono para responder a preguntas y declarar los acuerdos.

Estuvieron hablando, y hablando y hablando. España creía que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento en el hombro de su acompañante, hasta que algo le sacó de su ensoñación.

-(…) Hemos hecho un acuerdo para estimular, para favorecer, para _follar_, para apoyar ese tema(…) - el español se quedó blanco, ¿qué demonios había dicho? ¿Para follar? O dios, miró la cara del presidente ruso, era todo un mapa la perplejidad que tenía; se giró a Iván, quien sonreía como siempre, pareció no darse cuenta; los periodistas y traductores estaban igual; el traductor no sabía qué decir; el superior ruso llegó a quitarse el pinganillo por el que le llegaban las traducciones; y mientras, Zapatero seguía a lo suyo sin enterarse de nada de lo que había dicho. Antonio sólo rezó para que no lo tradujeran literalmente.

Terminada la rueda de prensa, el español se dirigió a su superior para hablar sobre su pequeño 'desliz'.

-Perdone Zapatero, ¿pero te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho?-le preguntó la nación mientras fruncía el creño

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho, pero tranquilo, ya le quitarán importancia -le contestó el nombrado- Además, sólo fue un error pequeño, seguro que pasa desadvertido.

Lo que no sabía el presidente español era que cierta mente sí había captado el mensaje pues sí hablaba algo el castellano.

Tras esa corta conversación, la nación española se dirigió a buscar a la rusa para decirla que se iba a su casa pues tenía que ver qué habían hecho sus hijos. Buscó por todos los pasillos hasta que por fin le encontró, en el porche del edificio. Se acercó a él corriendo y saltó encima suyo.

- Iváán~ - le saludó mientras se colgaba en su cuello felizmente.

- Hola mi sol -le devolvió el saludo el ruso mientras le revolvía el pelo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

- Yo me tengo que ir ya, les dije a María, Leo y Mateo que iría ahora a casa -suspiró resignadamente- Además, tengo que ver si limpiaron la cocina por una batalla que tuvieron esta mañana y si destrozaron algo.

- Oye Antonio, ¿podría ir contigo si no molesto? Es que mi jefe me dio permiso…- empezó a decir el rubio pero fue cortado por el castaño que le jaló del brazo hasta el vehículo.

- Vamos Iván, no te quedes atrás -decía felizmente el hispano seguido por el eslavo que iba sonriente por la actitud del otro mientras que su mente iba pensando cierto planecillo que tenía.

Al rato, por fin llegaron a la casa del español. Cuando entraron en la residencia todo parecía tranquilo, no se oía ruido ni quejidos ni nada; eso a Antonio no le gustó. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver si estaba recogida, cosa que así era, al entrar vio una nota en la mesa y se paró a leerla: _Papá, si lees esto será que ya llegaste a casa. Verás, nos fuimos todos: a mi me llamó Nathalie y me fui con ella, Leo se fue con Patricia y Carlos, y Mateo se fue con Ernesto. Tranquilo, hicimos todo lo que nos mandaste y no nos hemos matado mutuamente. Ya hicimos la comida, hay cocido madrileño en la cacerola encima de la vitrocerámica, sólo tendrás que calentarla. ¡Adiós! PD: Llegaremos a la noche. PD2: Intenta no comerte todos los tomates. _Terminada de leer la nota la arrugó y tiró a la basura, fue al salón donde estaba el ruso y le contó que iban a estar solos, el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y fue con el otro a la cocina.

El español se puso a calentar la cacerola mientras el ruso esperaba en la mesa, pues, según palabras del otro _"No puedes hacer nada, eres el invitado"_. Una vez servida la comida en dos platos y la mesa ya preparada se pusieron a comer con un silencio alrededor, al ruso no le hacía falta aclarar nada del plato, ya le conocía por comer muchas más veces en casa del hispano. Al terminar el castaño recogió la mesa mientras que el otro esperaba en el salón, al cual llegó el español unos 10 minutos después.

-Ya terminé~ -exclamó el mayor mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba en el hombro del ruso- Ne, Iván, ¿cuándo tienes que irte?

-Con llegar a mi casa mañana a primera hora me vale -respondió el nombrado mientras acariciaba con su brazo libre la espalda del ibérico, consiguiendo que éste te aferrara más a su brazo- Mi sol, ¿tus hijos no vuelven hasta la noche no? -le preguntó al otro, consiguiendo que le mirase con perplejidad en los ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza y que el rubio sólo reiría mientras tumbaba a su opuesto en el sofá y él se posicionaba encima suyo- Empecemos a adelantar trabajo, ¿da?- Fue lo único que dijo pues empezó a besar al castaño lentamente y acelerando poco a poco hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse.

-¿Trabajo?-consiguió pronunciar la nación española con la respiración agitada.

-Da~ Alianzas con nuestros jefes~ -contestó felizmente el ruso mientras volvía a besar a su opuesto, ahora con un beso más invasivo, recorriendo la boca del otro con su lengua. Mientras, el español sólo se aferró a la ropa del rubio a la vez que le correspondía, ya analizaría su respuesta después.

La falta de aire les hizo separarse otra vez, esta vez haciendo que el moscovita bajase repartiendo besos y chupones por el cuello del otro que suspiraba profundamente y soltaba algún jadeo que tanto le gustaban al primero. Fue despojando al moreno de su ropa, dejándolo sólo en bóxer mientras él empezaba a besar su pecho. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Antonio, harto de su pasividad volteó las posiciones, quedando él encima, y mientras le besaba fue quitándole la ropa que tanto le molestaba, quedando ambos iguales. El moreno fue descendiendo por el cuerpo del ruso con su boca mientras que su mano llegó a la cintura de sus boxers. El ruso volvió a voltear posiciones quedando él arriba, _no voy a ser quién note la tubería dentro_ fue lo único que pensó el ruso mientras acarició Madrid por encima de la tela.

_~Un tiempo más tarde~_

En el salón de la casa hispana se encontraban Antonio e Iván en el sofá descansando juntos. El primero no sabía si dar las gracias a su presidente por el buen rato pasado con su querido opuesto o matarle porque luego no e iba a poder sentar y andaría raro; mientras que el segundo se encontraba felizmente abrazado a la persona que más quería.

Estaban tranquilamente hasta que el timbre sonó, el de pelo castaño se puso la ropa rápidamente como pudo, pues no abriría la puerta en calzoncillos, y se dirigió a la puerta. Que gran sorpresa encontrarse a César, Cristian y Melisa.

-Papá~ ¡Vinimos a verte! -gritaron los más pequeños mientras saltaban encima de la nación que se quedó blanca, ahora cómo explicaría la situación del salón y qué hacía allí Rusia con toda la ropa tirada por todos lados y posibles 'extrañas sustancias'. Tragó duro.

-Umh, papá, ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó el canario mientras veía el cambio de colores en el rostro del mayor, hasta que se percató de cierta marca rojilla en el cuello, haciendo que riera-¿Mal momento?

-Posiblemente hijo, posiblemente

* * *

><p><strong>Finit~<strong>

Sí! Ahora es el momento de decirlo: qué historia más fail -tran Andre- Bueno, tenía el capricho de hacerla hace tiempo, así que nada~Y sí, tuve que mencionar la tubería, gracias a que alguien(no voy a decir que fue Sam-w2.0) me enganchó y ahora no me las quito de la cabeza.

Ahora es el momento de aclarar: sí, esas fuero palabras textuales de Zp, si quieren entender un poco (y ver caras wtf de traductores) miren el video (sin espacios):

http:/ www. you tube . com / watch ? v = F T x w p c F k 9 Y I

Bien, pues nada, espero tener pronto pasada la historia de Inglaterra, les dejo

Adiós~


End file.
